


【毒埃】一个普通的早晨（PWP）

by meimengtu3m



Series: 秃头欧美 [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimengtu3m/pseuds/meimengtu3m
Summary: 胡乱开车，无脑PWP，短小君。





	【毒埃】一个普通的早晨（PWP）

PWP无脑产物，不要jb。

/

Eddie久违的睡了个好觉。

生活重回正轨，虽然有个行事过于随心所欲的外星寄生虫必须和他无时无刻待在一起，但好歹不像从前那样为生计操劳，时时刻刻都得担心有没有人找麻烦。

现在不仅没人敢找他麻烦，甚至能在工作日的早晨美美的睡个懒觉，感受阳光透过窗户玻璃洒在脸上的舒服，就算是在以前也想都没法想——一切大概都和他的外星男友有关系，至少那些不听使唤的触手会帮他在早晨节省很多时间。

……呃，要是这样一个明媚的清晨没有什么晨起活动就更好了。

Eddie还眯着眼睛，侧趴在床上的姿势能让他清晰地感受到自己下腹那根半硬的物事隔着布料蹭床单的愉悦，本能一样地扭了扭腰。不过这样寻常的欲火在外星生物看来过于有意思，那团附在Eddie身后的黑漆漆的物质分化出了一根触手，扒开紧实的内裤边，顺着胯骨的轮廓线向下探去，直到感受到那块沉甸甸的东西。

「Eddie，我们有性反应了。人类早上都会这样吗？」

他正在思考是应该告诉Venom不要在早上做这样的事还是冲它翻个白眼然后推开它下床，那根粘腻的触手就包住了他的整个性器，压根由不得Eddie反抗。

并不是第一次做这种事，Venom很懂得如何去讨好Eddie的性趣，这和享受完Eddie后获得巧克力和炸薯球的数量息息相关。不过这个早晨它似乎只想弄懂为什么会有晨勃这个反应而已，一向邪气的眼睛并没有像往常一样眯成一条缝，而是专注地凑近它正在玩弄的物件。

Eddie就比较难堪了，Venom这样学术一般的态度让他的拒绝在喉咙里滚了几转，终究没有说出来。不过他好像也忘记了Venom与他共享记忆和信息，它根本就知道现在是个什么状况。

不过也或许都主动忘掉了。Eddie侧了侧身，调整了一下姿势仰躺在床上，左手搭在趴在他身前的Venom的背上，那些遒劲的细小触手时不时因为Venom的反应而在他的手掌下跃动，摩挲着他的掌心。

Venom极近的注视似乎让空气也变得粘稠了，他用那根触手绕着性器打转，时不时从会阴缓慢色情地滑动到前端，然后像盖帽一样包裹住了略有探头趋势的龟头，轻轻地嘬弄。挂着涎液的舌头也没闲着，在Eddie敏感的大腿内侧反复舔弄，甚至还在小腹逗留，极尽可能地挑起Eddie的欲望。

Eddie有些难耐地屈起膝盖，被嘬弄的前端像是罩了个有自我意识的飞机杯，快慢紧缓都毫无规律可循，只带给他愉悦的快感。他仰起头，大口大口的攫取新鲜的空气。Venom坏心地把触手塞进了Eddie的嘴里，它觉得这样很有意思。

「Eddie，你的心跳在加快，体液分泌有点失调了。」

那些汗珠细密的附在Eddie的胸口，Venom甚至用一根细小的触手去戳刺那两颗暴露在空气里有些可怜的乳珠。下身的清液也被飞机杯一样的触手吸食，只余下了一点用以润滑带来绝赞的接触体验。

嘴里刚好能使Eddie牙关发酸的触手还在试图往里伸，反胃的生理反应顶起了咽喉的软肉，触手顶端受到阵阵紧缩的快感通过Venom又传回到Eddie脑内，身体上的反应在脑内给他掀起了一场更汹涌的风暴。

Eddie觉得自己可能受不住了。

呻吟声尽数被堵住，只能“嗯嗯呜呜”地发出些不明意味的声音。Venom加快了对他数个敏感点的刺激，让Eddie无助地抬起了腰，脑子里乱糟糟的想不到什么别的东西，被动地承受愉悦至极的高潮。

在察觉到Eddie射出前，Venom就撤回了性器上的触手，伞盖一样的触手“啵”地狠嘬了一口涨红的龟头，Eddie就势射了出来。那些白色的浊液打在他的胸前和床单上，就连Venom的脸上也不可避免的沾上了几滴。

Eddie用极深而缓慢的呼吸慢慢榨出胸腔的空气，颤抖的呼吸和潮红的脸色昭示着他体内乱窜的快感有多舒爽。

晨起运动做完了，Eddie勾着Venom的肩膀，略微蹭起身体，伸舌舐去在他看来一点都不骇人的那张脸上的、属于自己的精液。Eddie还未平复呼吸，说话也带着点性感的喘息。

——“Morning,my love.”


End file.
